


Żadnych pogrzebów

by Pomyluna



Series: Pisanie wieczorową porą... [4]
Category: Fast & Furious 7 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Family, Funerals, Gen, Tiny spoiler
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Paul.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Żadnych pogrzebów

**Author's Note:**

> For Paul.

Żadnych pogrzebów – prosi Mia, trzymając na rękach małego Jacka.

 

Żadnych pogrzebów – mówi sobie Dominic, gdy Sean oddaje mu srebrny krzyż.

 

Żadnych pogrzebów – myśli Letty, wpatrując się z bólem w swój nagrobek.

 

Żadnych pogrzebów – naciska na niego Roman.

 

**_Obiecaj._ **

 

Brian nie patrzy mu w oczy.

 

Żadnych – powtarza niemal automatycznie.

 

**_Tylko jeden._ **


End file.
